Talk:Katon, Blazing Armors/@comment-26290163-20160923221110
Katon deals 1 damage even if the monster that is being attacked is not a Katana World monster. It doesn't get the +5000 defense, but if it's worth it to you, then you it is within the rules. When first looking at the Japanese Q&A as it came out, I thought I might be translating it incorrectly because I saw it was for . But, after talking with a great player about it, and then actually reading the English text on the card (always a good idea), I realized why the damage happens, even though it isn't a Katana World monster in battle. The condition for casting the card is simply "when your monster is being attacked." This lets us know it can be cast when any monster is being attacked, not just a Katana monster. Then, as is always the case, you process the effect as far as possible. It says to "Choose a Katana World mosnter in battle, and for this battle, give it defense +5000". We know the non-Katana monster does not get this benefit, but what comes next is very important. In this case, we look for the all important words "if" or "and" to see how to process the rest of the effect. Since we get the "and", the next part of the effect is not contingent upon the monster obtaining +5000 defense. "and deal 1 damage to your opponent!" This means that 1 damage is dealt to the opponent regardless of whether the card obtained +5000 defense or not. Had we gotten the "if", as in "if you do, deal 1 damage to your opponent.", the 1 damage would not be dealt to the opponent since it did not obtain the +5000 defense. What helps Katon, but can also confuse the issue, is the casting requirement. To show a better side by side Katana example with similar cards, look at how Secret Sword, Starlight and Dodan, Chaos Pebbles are processed. Starlight uses the conditional clause "if" and Dodan uses "and". Secret Sword Starlight- First part of the effect: "Destroy a size 2 or less monster, or an item on your opponent's field." Second part of the effect: "If you do, deal 2 damage to your opponent!!" So, if you cannot destroy a Size 2 or less monster or an item, then you do not get to deal the 2 damage either. Dodan, Chaos Pebbles- First part of the effect: "Destroy a size 2 or less monster on your opponent's field," Second part of the effect: "and a spell on your opponent's field." Because the "and" is not a conditional clause, you can use both parts of the effect or just one as long as it is processed as far as possible. Also note that the ordering of the effects involved, when there are more than one, are not important. It's the condition that is the key. If you cast Dodan, Chaos Pebbles, and there is no size 2 or less monster, but there is a spell, you can still choose to destroy the spell, and, of course, vice versa.